For Love
by Lady Tarja Scythe
Summary: Sherlock finds Moriarty with John. Sherlock offers himself instead of John. Not good at summaries. Please review.
1. For Love Pt 1

Sherlock came to the door. On the other side was his flat mate and the man he was in love with. He kicked the door and saw Moriarty with Watson, chained up and with his shirt ripped opened.

"Moriarty!"

"Hello Sherlock, care to join us?"

Sherlock pulled out a gun and shot it at Moriarty's feet. Watson jumped from the loud sound. Moriarty didn't move. He turned his head and gave a grin. He walked away a bit from Watson.

"My aren't we a bit spry?" he said.

"What's your game here?" Sherlock asked.

"Well I thought you were getting bored with your pet so I thought I would have some fun with him and then put him down."

Watson gasped. Moriarty chuckled. Sherlock looked at Moriarty and then looked at Watson. He could see Watson was scared. Then Sherlock had an idea he didn't like. But it was the only way he could save Watson.

"You want to have fun? Then take me instead."

Moriarty and Watson eyes got big. Was Sherlock offering himself instead?

"You want me to have fun with you instead of your pet.? Now why would you do that?"

"Because, wouldn't it be better to do it to me instead of my 'pet'?" asked Sherlock.

Moriarty raised an eyebrow. Sherlock could tell that Moriarty was thinking about it. He looked at Watson seeing if there was any other damage to him.

"Okay." Moriarty said with a clap of his hands.

"On the condition that you let Watson go. If not I shoot you right here right now." said Sherlock.

Moriarty glared a bit but disappeared just as quick. He went over to Watson and unchained him. Watson ran to Sherlock and gave him a hug.

"I'll give you 5 minutes then its play time." said Moriarty.

The door closed. Sherlock looked at Watson. His flat mate was safe. He had a cut on his lip. Moriarty must have punched him.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asked as he put his thumb by his lip.

"I'm okay. Caught me off guard."

Watson took Sherlock's hand and leaned his face into it. Sherlock knew people said he couldn't fall in love. Not his fault his intellect was far superior to everyone's. But Watson was the one who decide to go against what everyone said. Sherlock finding the courage leaned in and kissed Watson on the lips. Watson froze up a bit. Sherlock pulled away.

"Um what was that?" asked Watson.

"My way of saying I'm sorry that you got involved in this."

"Sherlock, it's not your fault. I got involved when he got me involved."

"Moriarty will be back in two minutes, please don't argue with what's about to happen."

"Ill find a way to get you out of here before it gets worse." Watson said.

Sherlock heard footsteps. Moriarty was getting close. Sherlock pulled Watson in for one more kiss. It wasn't a quick peck on the lips. Sherlock held onto him and passionately kissed him. Watson fought a bit but gave up. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck. Watson deepened the kiss. Sherlock moved his hands to Watson's back, lifted his shirt and put the gun in the rim of his pants.

"Sherlock-"

"Watson, use it when you need to. I'm going to tell you something that I never told anyone."

Sherlock put his hands on the sides of Watson's face. He leaned his head against Watson's forehead.

"I love you."

Just as Watson was going to speak the door opened.

"Times up. Time to leave there pet."

Watson gave Sherlock one more hug. He walked past Moriarty as fast as he could just in case the nut ball was planning something. The door closed and Watson took off running. He had to find out where they were and find a phone to call Lestrade.

Moriarty walked up to Sherlock as the door was closing. Moriarty didn't care now about John. He had Sherlock. The world's greatest detective. And now he was going to have his fun.

"I want you to take of your clothes."

Sherlock started to remove his coat, shirt, shoes, socks and pants. Moriarty couldn't contain his glee when he saw the detective completely naked right in front of him. He took Sherlock's hands and chained them up. Now before him was a naked Sherlock, chained up and ready for the fun.

"Oh Sherlock, we are going to have fun."

"What do you plan on doing?" Sherlock asked.

Moriarty went over to a box that Sherlock didn't notice when he barged in. Moriarty then pulled out a whip. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"I figured I get some whipping in before I have my real fun."

And with that the whip started cracking. Sherlock started to scream. Everytime the whip made contact he let you a scream. Sherlock was hoping that Watson wasn't hearing him. He didn't want the man he loved to see him like this. Moriarty was chuckling everytime he struck his beautiful skin. He stopped whipping to see his work. Sherlock's body was covered in cuts and a lot of blood. Sherlock's head was hanging and he was panting hard. He could tell the detective was tired and probably ready to pass out. But he won't get to just yet. Moriarty walked up to the detective and lifted his head. Sherlock's eyes were ready to close. Moriarty then decided to wake him up. He licked the side of Sherlock's face and then pinched his nipple. Sherlock's eyes popped open.

"Look who's awake now."

"Moriarty, when I get out of here I will kill you."

"No you won't. To kill me would end all the fun."

Moriarty dropped the whip and moved his hands to Sherlock's chest. Sherlock try to move but was to weak from the blood lost. Moriarty leaned in close and kissed Sherlock. Sherlock didn't put up a fight. All he could do was wait for Watson so show up or let Moriarty have his way. His train of thought left him when Moriarty put his hands on Sherlock's ass and squeezed. Sherlock gasped. Moriarty smiled against his lips. He moved away and saw that Sherlock was turning red.

"Oh my getting excited there are we?"

Moriarty then grabbed Sherlock's manhood. Sherlock gasped loud. Moriarty giggled and started to stroke the detective.

"Now for the real fun. I'm going to make you come."

The strokes were long and slow. Sherlock was closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He had to think of something. But Moritarty was picking up the pace. Sherlock let out a moan. He couldn't believe it. Moriarty must be happy to know he got that sound out of him.

"If only John could see you now. Crying out in pleasure from my hand and my hand alone."

Sherlock then started to think of John. He hoped he got out of here and got some help. He just wanted this torture to end. He wanted to see John and hold him again. To be back at 221 Baker Street, in there loft, on the couch arguing about his experiments or talking about the cases they worked on. He could feel he was getting closer to climaxing. He didn't want this. He wished it was John who was doing this to him instead of the pyschopath. He tried to hold back a moan. He just wanted to sleep right now. Just then it all stopped. Moriarty stopped stroking his manhood. He heard a thud. He opened his eyes and saw Moriarty laying on the ground a few feet away from him unconscious.

"Sherlock?"

He lifted his head and saw Watson with the gun in hand.

"John." is all Sherlock could say.

John came to him and got the chains off and laid Sherlock on the ground. John grabbed Sherlock's coat and laid it on him. John picked him up and let his head lay on his lap.

"Why didn't you leave?" Sherlock asked.

"I couldn't leave you hear with him. I found a way out of here. Called Lestrade and came back here to rescue."

"Soldier through and through huh?" Sherlock asked.

Sherlock looked over to Moriarty and saw he was gone. Must have escaped when John was getting the chains off of him. He didn't care right now. He was with John and that was all that mattered at that moment. Sherlock took his hand and put it on John's face.

"You know you'll have to go to the hospital." said John.

"I guess everyone will get a show then." Sherlock replied.

They both chuckled. Just then Lestrade and the rest of Scotland Yard. Lestrade was surprised at the scene that was in front of him. Sherlock laying on John Watson with a coat on top of him.

"Are you okay Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

"Of course I am. I like getting beat up and fondled."

"Sherlock, lets get you to the hospital and fixed up." John said.

John helped Sherlock get up and helped him with his coat. He helped Sherlock out of the building and to the ambulance. The ride was quiet except for the EMT asking him questions. Sherlock didn't want to answer any questions at that point. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget this day ever happened.


	2. For Love Pt 2

John was sitting in his chair as Sherlock was in the kitchen doing his experiments. He didn't want to know what Sherlock was doing or what he was destroying. John decided to write on his blog about the last case Sherlock and he worked on. A man killed his wife thinking she was cheating on him. What made the case interesting was that he handcuffed her but lost the key and had to cut off her hands. Sherlock was excited about the case. He had returned to his usual self ever since Moriarty had almost raped him. His stitches healed up but left scars. John was concerned for a while. Sherlock was laying on the couch and stared at the ceiling not wanting to go see Lestrade about any cases. Sometimes in the middle of the night he could hear Sherlock moaning and talking in his sleep.

He would go in his room to check on him. He would ever wonder if Sherlock would ever touch him again. Before Sherlock got hurt, he kissed John and said he loved him. But since they got back he hadn't even try to touch him or kiss him. Was Sherlock serious about what he said or was it show for Moriarty? Well he needed to know. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Sherlock was looking into a microscope.

"Sherlock, we need to talk." John said.

"Is it important? I'm kinda busy as you can see."

"We need to talk about what happened in the warehouse."

Sherlock stopped. He sighed and looked at John. He really didn't want to do this now, not when he was close to finishing his experiment. But I guess it was time to talk about the incident. He walked into the living room with John following behind. He sat on the couch. John sat next to him and waited for Sherlock to start.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you give yourself to Moriarty?

"I did it to protect you." Sherlock said.

"You could have shot him and that would've ended it." John said.

"Yes but I could have missed him and the bullet would have ricochet and hit you."

Well Sherlock did have a point. But that's not what John wanted to hear.

"You said you loved me but you haven't done anything."

Sherlock was taken back. Was John mad because he didn't do nothing to him?

"I know it was hard for you. Moriarty almost had his way with you."

"Yes but he didn't. You saved me, and I'm grateful."

"You know I would hear you moan and talk in your sleep."

Sherlock was quiet for sometime.

"Were you having nightmares about what happened?"

"No. They weren't nightmares."

"Then what Sherlock?" John asked sternly.

"I was having dreams about you having your way with me."

John was surprised. Sherlock was dreaming about him having sex with Sherlock.

"You had me handcuffed and you were amazing." said Sherlock.

John then leaned in and kissed Sherlock. Shelock's eyes widened. John climbed on his lap and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him closer. Sherlock let out a moan and John to advantage and stuck his tongue into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock moaned again and moved his hands over John's back. John pulled back and was panting.

"John, I want you now."

That's all John needed to hear. He got off of Sherlock and lead him to his bedroom. The consulting detective started to remove his clothes. When he was naked he laid down on the bed. John sat on the bed and looked at the scars on Sherlock's body. Some had faded after they healed but there were a few that had stayed. There was one on the arm and John touched it. Sherlock flinched but relaxed just as quick. Sherlock sat up. John wasn't sure if he would remove his hand or what. Sherlock then started to unbutton John's shirt. He removed the shirt to see the scar on John's shoulder of the bullet wound he got in Afghanistan.

"I guess we match in a way." said Sherlock.

"How's that?"

"We got these scars from a dark point in our life."

Sherlock leaned down and kissed the bullet wound. John closed his eyes and concentrated. It was finally happening. Sherlock kissed and licked the wound. He could tell John was enjoying this. Sherlock fell back on the bed with John on top of him. John sat up on Sherlock and marveled at the man underneath him. He then leaned over to his bed stand and took out a pair of cuffs. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor Watson."

"Seeing you naked and chained up in the middle of the room was pretty hot."

John took Sherlock's hands and place them against the head board. He took the handcuffs and placed them on the detective's wrists. John released the cuffs and was taking a look at his work. Sherlock moved his arms to see the durability of the cuffs. John then started to move his hands up Sherlock's sides. His skin was smooth as silk. He took one of hands and pinched one of Sherlock's nipples. Sherlock arched his back and gasped. John took the opportunity to move his other hand behind Sherlock's back to keep him lifted up.

"John I want you to erase all that Moriarty did to me. Please." Sherlock said.

John smiled and started to kiss Sherlock on the neck and left trails of kisses from there to his navel. John looked at Sherlock's manhood. With a grin he grabbed the manhood and started to stroke it. Sherlock then moaned and arched his back. John moved slowly to torture the detective. The detective was moaning a lot. He may have been the second man to touch the famous Sherlock Holmes but he would be the first to fuck him. He picked up the pace a bit and Sherlock started to gasp.

"Does it feel good." John asked seductively.

"Oh god yes John. Keep going."

With that John took the manhood and ran his tongue over it before engulfing it. He moved his head up and down. Sherlock screamed out in ecstasy. Sherlock wanted so bad to put his hands in John's hair. He loved it was John giving him oral instead of the lunatic Moriarty.

"Oh god." was all Sherlock could manage to say.

John lifted his head and chuckled. The proud Holmes was writhing underneath his touch. He knew sooner or later he would have to prepare Sherlock.

"I'm going to prepare you now so please bare with me."

Sherlock nodded his head. John took his free hand and moved it to Sherlock's entrance. He took his finger and slowly pushed into Sherlock. Sherlock yelped and squeezed his muscles around John's finger. The pain was intense. John took the manhood back into his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around it. Sherlock's muscles relaxed a bit and was moaning a bit. John took advantage and inserted another finger and started to scissor him. Sherlock gasped but remained still concentrating on John's actions. John lifted his head and removed his fingers and positioned himself between Sherlock's thighs.

"Are you ready?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded his head. John gave him a warm smile and pushed into the detective. Sherlock arched his back and let out a groan. John was all the way inside him. He stopped moving to let Sherlock get use to the sensation. He put his hand on Sherlock's cheek to reassure him. Sherlock looked at the doctor and gave a nod for him to go ahead. John started a slow rhythm. The pain left and a pleasurable sensations took its place. Sherlock was moaning and wrapped his legs around John's waist. John sped up a little more making Sherlock moan louder.

"Harder John."

"Are you sure you can take it?"

"Please erase everything Moriarty did to me."

With that John sped up faster and harder. All you could hear was moans in the apartment. John grabbed Sherlock's hips and rammed into him harder and harder and found Sherlock's prostate and slammed into his. Sherlock screamed and arched his back more. John kept hitting the same spot making the detective scream louder and louder. He didn't even care if Mrs. Hudson could hear him or if the whole city of London heard them. He wanted the world to know that he was the one to make the detective feel this way.

"John...I'm...close." Sherlock said between gasps.

"Then come my beautiful detective."

John leaned in and kissed Sherlock to muffle the screams. He picked up the pace and waited for the climax. With one final push Sherlock arched his back and sprayed over his stomach and John's. He rode through as John pushed in a few times and finally released his load into Sherlock. John fell on Sherlock. They both were panting. John reached into his bed stand and took out the key to the handcuffs. He unlocked them and Sherlock's arms fell to his sides. John then laid his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better." the detective replied.

Sherlock leaned over and kissed John on the head. John smiled at him. This was the happiest moment in his life. He wish they could stay with way forever.

"You know John, I wouldn't mind to use those on you next time."

"Oh really?"

John grabbed the handcuffs and wave them in front of Sherlock's face.

"Wanna go another round?" John asked with a grin.

**Well that's it for this story. Thank you for reading this story since it's my first one in almost ten years. Please leave reviews :)**


End file.
